The Rise
by inside
Summary: Draco Malfoy. Schweres Leben. Liebe. Innere Kämpfe. Äußere Kämpfe. Verluste. Ende. Lest einfach selbst. DMxHG
1. Prolog

Ein paar aufhaltende Worte: 

Das ist meine neue Story. Nicht ganz, das ist erst der Prolog. Ich wollte die Story etwas düster gestalten. Kein Stromausfall, sondern eher ein kleines Flimmern. Versteht ihr was ich meine?

O.k. der Disclaimer: Mir gehört…. Mal überlegen….. hmmm… eigentlich nur die Gestaltung und die Idee der Story. Der Rest, also eigentlich alles, gehört J.K.Rowling.

Inhalt: Naja, das ist schwer zu sagen. Draco. Schweres Leben. Liebe. Innere Kämpfe. Äußere Kämpfe. Verluste. Ende. (Kennt ihr diese Popcorn-Tüten aus dem Kino? Wo so was draufstand? Ich glaube die gabs im Cinemaxx) Das Pairing ist Hermine G. x Draco M. Überschrift auf Deutsch lautet der Aufgang oder der Aufstieg

Na dann mal los

eure Inside

* * *

Prolog 

_Warum? _

_Warum ich? _

_Was habe ich getan, dass dich so sehr verärgert hat? _

_So viele Fragen. _

_Und keine Antwort. _

_Ich hasse dich. _

_Nein, das tue ich nicht. _

_Ich hab's versucht, doch ich bin gescheitert. _

_Doch warum? _

_Ich weiß es nicht. _

_Oder? _

I

_Seit Stunden sitz ich hier. _

_Nur in der Hoffnung dich zu sehen. _

_Es wird langsam dunkel. _

_Und kalt. _

_Doch ich friere nicht deswegen. _

_Ich friere wegen deiner Kälte. _

_Mir macht auch das feuchte Gras nichts aus. _

_Genauso wenig wie der Regen, der mich durchnässt. _

_Die Erinnerungen überkommen mich. _

_Immer und immer wieder. _

_Doch wenn sie gehen, bleibt nur noch Schmerz. _

I

_Wie hast du es geschafft so ein Chaos in mir zu hinterlassen? _

_Und warum? _

_Ich erinnere mich an dein Lächeln. _

_So voller Wärme. _

_Ich erinnere mich an deine Augen. _

_So voller Vertrauen. _

_Ich erinnere mich an dich. _

_So voller Glück. _

_Warst du jemals glücklicher zuvor? _

I

_Eines Tages werde ich dich wieder sehen. _

_Richtig sehen. _

_Ohne deine Masken. _

_Bis dahin, strafe mich mit deiner Kälte. _

_Ja, tu das. _

_Doch du wirst es nicht verhindern können. _

_Du wirst sie wieder fallen lassen. _

_Und ich werde warten, _

_auch wenn's mich umbringt, _

_auch wenn du mich umbringst. _

_ICH WERDE WARTEN. _

* * *


	2. Malfoy Manor

Geschwafel:

Hier bin ich wieder. Das erste Kapitel ist etwas kurz, da ich wenig Zeit zum schreiben hatte, es aber so schnell wie möglich veröffentlichen wollte. Ich verspreche, dass das nächste länger wird.

Zu den Kommis: Erst mal, danke danke danke. **Lady** **Dragonfire**, **merle5**: Ja der Prolog was Hermiones POV. Und noch mal Ja, die Geschichte beginnt vor dem Prolog. Ist doch besser so, oder? **Not necessary**: Und mit flimmern, meinte ich, dass die Story nur etwas düster ist. Alles geklärt?

Nun zum Disclaimer: Ich gebs ja zu. Die Charakteren gehören alle J.K.R. °schnief°, leider auch Malfoy °seufz°

Und jetzt "WEITER". °g°

Inside

* * *

K1: Malfoy Manor

Das Licht war aus. Vor den Fenstern hingen schwere Vorhänge, die kein Sonnenstrahl ins Zimmer ließen. Der Raum war groß, obwohl eine Unmenge von Möbeln überall rum stand. Darunter auch ein riesiges Bett. Das Gestell war aus dunklem Ebenholz. Die Bettwäsche aus schwarzem Satin.

Darauf lag eine Gestalt, die sich kein Millimeter bewegte. Man könnte sagen die Person sei tot, würde im Raum die Atmung nicht widerhallen. Ansonsten war es still.

Das Bild war ziemlich trostlos.

Im Zimmer gab es keine unnötigen Sachen, wie zum Beispiel ein oder zwei Souvenirs. Auch keine Fotos oder Gemälde. Und überhaupt gab es nichts Buntes. Alles war entweder schwarz oder in einem gräulichen Ton. Es könnte sogar an eine Gefängniszelle erinnern, wäre es nicht so penibel sauber. Nicht einmal Staub legte sich am Boden oder sonst wo ab.

Die Person lachte kurz auf. Doch es war kein freudiges Lachen, eher ein verächtliches.

Nicht einmal Dreck wollte was mit ihnen zu tun haben.

Wie er sein Leben verabscheute. Leben? Schon wieder lachte er. Und so plötzlich wie es anfing, hörte es auch auf. Er war doch schon längst tot. Er war nur ne leere Hülle, erzogen um zu gehorchen. Gefangen in einem Leben, das nicht ihm gehörte.

Er schloss seine Augen und versuchte sich ein besseres Leben vorzustellen. Versuchte seinem bitterem Leben zu entkommen. Doch es gelang ihm nicht. Wie sieht ein besseres Leben überhaupt aus? Sollte es nicht mit seinen Wünschen geprägt sein? Aber, er hatte keine Wünsche. Diese wurden ihm schon früh ausgetrieben. Genauso wie seine Gefühle. Das einzige Gefühl, das er kannte war Loyalität. Und war das überhaupt eins?

Desto älter er wurde, desto mehr fing er an den Worten seines Vaters zu zweifeln. Doch ihm widersprechen würde er nie. Niemals. Früher vielleicht. Da war er naiv gewesen, dachte er könnte was mit seinen Worten ändern. Dem war aber nicht so. Das einzige was es ihm brachte war Schmerz. Wie oft hatte ihn sein Vater verflucht? Abermals. Der Crucio-Fluch war da nichts mehr Besonderes.

_Tok Tok Tok_

Ein Klopfen durchbrach die Stille. Er antwortete nicht, denn die Tür wurde schon aufgeschoben.

,Draco? Abendessen ist fertig"

Es war weniger eine Auskunft, als ein Befehl. Seine Mutter war halb im Zimmer und sah ihren Sohn ohne jeglichen Ausdruck an.

„Ich komme schon"

Natürlich würde er das tun. Es war egal ob er Hunger hatte oder nicht. Denn das Abendessen war so etwas wie eine Zeremonie. Jeden Abend um dieselbe Uhrzeit versammelten sich die Malfoys im großen Esszimmer um den Tisch. Goldene Kerzenhalter mit schwarzen Kerzen standen drauf. Die Teller aus edlem Porzellan und die Gläser aus Kristall. Doch das alles machte es nur noch trauriger. Denn am Tisch herrschte Stille. Nur ab und zu redete Lucius.

Dann verschwand sie aus dem Türrahmen. Ihre Schritte waren zu hören. Leise, doch sie waren da. Seine Mutter war nur noch ein Schatten ihrer selbst. Würde er genauso enden. Oder war er schon so?

Ein merkwürdiger Gedanke, sich mit seiner Mutter zu vergleichen. Er war doch Draco Malfoy. Der Erbe von Lucius Malfoy. Der Prinz von Slytherin. Ansonsten verglichen ihn alle mit seinem, ach so glorreichen Vater. Zielstrebend, hinterlistig und böse.

War er das überhaupt? Ja, definitiv. Aber es wäre ihm lieber, wenn er diese Entscheidung selber getroffen hätte. Und sie ihm nicht aufgezwungen worden wär.

/\\/\\/\\

Der Tag neigte sich dem Ende zu.

Die Sonne verschwand langsam hinterm Horizont. Ein paar letzte Strahlen trafen Draco Malfoy, bevor sie ganz verschwanden. Die Gegend wurde in Dunkelheit getaucht. Und der junge Mann schien mit ihr zu verschmelzen.

Eines Tages würde er dieser Finsternis entkommen. Sie hatte schon zu lange sein Leben beherrscht. Doch würde es ihm gelingen?

Draco mochte keine Sonnenuntergänge, trotzdem kam er regelmäßig auf diese verlassene Wiese und beobachtete sie. Es beruhigte ihn. Er wusste nicht warum, doch das tat es.

Der blonde Mann setzte sich ins Gras und ließ den Kopf in Nacken fallen. Während der Wind seine Haare durcheinander brachte. Das war ihm aber egal. Nicht wie früher. Da hatte er sie geradezu im Gel ertränkt. Früher hatte er auch auf sein Aussehen geachtet. Wollte bei den anderen einen guten Eindruck schinden, doch nun war es ihm egal. Warum denn auch? Nur um sein Vater gut da stehen zu lassen?

Sein Vater war ein Monster. Wie viele Menschen hatte er zugrunde gerichtet, ohne sie zu töten? Wie viele Menschen hatte er schon gebrochen? Wie viele? Zwei auf jeden Fall.

Und wie viele würden es noch werden?

Draco schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Es macht keinen Sinn sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Es ist alles schon bestimmt. Und nichts würde was daran ändern. Nichts.

Nächste Woche fängt die Schule wieder an.

Nach diesem, dem letzten, Jahr in Hogwarts würde Voldemort sein Kampf beginnen. Und davor gabs keine Flucht. Er wird mitkämpfen. Er wird offiziell ein Todesesser.

* * *


	3. Warum nur?

Zeugs, welches ein FF Autor so von sich gibt:

°reinschleich° oh hey. °beschämt umschau°. Wow, schon ein Jahr ists her. °Jedem ein Bestechungscookie geb° Freu mich alle zu begrüßen, die mich nicht lynchen wollen, oder es jedenfalls nicht zeigen. Ich dacht mir, ich sollte mal wieder vorbeischauen und tada zum Jubiläum des letzten Updates kommt das 2 °schäm° Kapitel.

**Lady Dragonfire**: Obs ein Happy End gibt kann ich nicht sagen, weil ich's selber nicht weiß. Aber danke für dein liebes Kommi °knuddl° **FynnFish**: sorry kann ja jedem Mal passieren :)) Wenn dir mehr Fehler auffallen, nur raus damit! **KabaKakao**: freu mich dass es dir gefällt. Ach was, freuen ist gar kein Ausdruck. °total glücklich durch Gegend hüpf° **Kekschen**: Natürlich schreib ich weiter. Nur wann und wie oft, wie du gemerkt hast, ist unklar. **Phynes**: Schön dass dir meine FFs gefallen. Und auch danke für die vielen lieben Kommis. Ich war richtig gerührt °schnief° **Trory**: Und es gibt was Neues. Hoffe du liest weiter und hast nicht die langen Wartezeiten total satt.

Disclaimer: Heut mal kurz und knackig. J.K.R. - alles , ich -nix, nada, niente °grumml°

Hoffe ihr habt weiterhin noch Geduld mit mir. °ganzliebguck°

* * *

K2 - Warum nur?

Sein Abteil war vollkommen leer, abgesehen von ihm. Das war gut. So konnte Draco besser nachdenken. Er dachte viel in letzter Zeit nach. In den Ferien hatte er sein Zimmer nur selten verlassen. Aber wieso denn auch? Wohin sollte er denn gehen?

Ein Teil von ihm freute sich nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren. Doch nur weil er für ein ganzes Jahr seiner Zelle entkommen konnte. Aber in Wirklichkeit entkam er seinem Zimmer, seinem zu Hause, seinen Eltern. Nicht seiner Zelle, denn sein Gefängnis war er selbst und das Leben das er führte.

Der Slytherin wurde von seinen Gedanken unterbrochen, weil die Abteiltür aufgeschoben wurde. Ein Huffelpuff Zweitklässler kam herein. Doch als er Malfoy bemerkte, weiteten sich seine Augen Angsterfüllt und er machte kehrt, wobei er über seine eigenen Beine stolperte. Überstürzt verließ er dann das Abteil.

Was für ein Dummkopf. Doch das war er gewöhnt. Jeder kannte ihn in Hogwarts. Jeder fürchtete sich vor ihm.

Malfoy lehnte sich tiefer in den Sitz und beobachtete die Landschaft. Es war ein sonniger Tag ohne eine einzige Wolke am Himmel. Die Bäume rasten unbeschreiblich schnell am Fenster vorbei.

Schon wieder wurde die Tür aufgeschoben. Doch diesmal betrat kein Huffelpuff das Abteil, sondern eine Gryffindor. Was eigentlich noch schlimmer war. Sie war voll beladen mit Koffern, Taschen und einem Käfig. In dem eine Katze miaute.

„Krummbein, sei still. Wir sind doch bald da." Sagte das Mädchen.

„Bei Merlin Granger, gab es kein anderes Abteil, das du dir aussuchen konntest? Oder wollte dich niemand in seiner Nähe haben?"

„Es war nirgends mehr ein Platz frei. Glaub mir ich bin noch weniger erfreut ein Abteil mit einem Frettchen zu teilen als du."

Die braunhaarige Gryffindor verstaute ihre Sachen und setzte sich soweit wie möglich von ihm weg. Natürlich hätte er sie weiterhin ärgern können, aber er wollte sich auf keine Diskussion mit ihr einlassen. Er wollte überhaupt nicht reden, das einzige was er wollte war in Ruhe nachdenken. Ohne Störungen. Doch anscheinend ging das nicht. Da die Katze anfing lauter zu miauen.

Er atmete genervt aus und schloss die Augen. War ihm denn nicht mal eine ruhige Zugfahrt vergönnt? Irgendjemand muss ihn wirklich hassen.

Nach einigen Minuten verstummte die Katze, wahrscheinlich hatte sie gemerkt, dass es nichts brachte. Wieso gab es Leute, die Katzen besaßen? Die machen doch nur Dreck und nutzen wirklich zu gar nichts. Ganz anders sind da Eulen. Es stimmt, dass auch sie Dreck machen, aber sie können wenigsten Briefe überbringen. Diese Tiere sind einfach viel edler, wie sie sich z.B. in die Luft erheben. Und dann einfach durch die Winde gleiten. Ohne irgendwelche Verpflichtungen. Sie haben nur ein Ziel, und zwar den Brief so schnell wie möglich zu überbringen. Besonders liebte er es, wenn er wieder mal Bericht nach Hause erstatten musste, seiner Eule zuzusehen, wie sie abends durch die Dunkelheit flog. Von dem Schwarz umgeben, aber nicht verschluckt. Wie gern würde er das auch tun.

Sich einfach von allem losreißen und wegfliegen. Dann könnte er auch aus diesem Abteil verschwinden. Weg von dieser Gryffindor und ihrem nervigen Viech. Aber das alles waren nur Träumereien. Bald würde er wieder in Hogwarts sein und seine Rolle annehmen.

Er stellte sich vor, wie die Schule wohl ohne die anderen Häuser wäre. Wenn es nur Slytherin gäbe. Dann gäbe es weder diese Halbblüter noch Schlammblüter. Doch wäre es wirklich besser? Er wusste es nicht. Auf jeden Fall hätte er jetzt eine ruhigere Fahrt. Und das war ja schon mal was.

Plötzlich fühlte er etwas Warmes auf seinen Beinen. Es schmiegte sich an seinen Oberkörper. Und dann fing es noch an zu schnurren.

Vor Schreck riss er die Augen weit auf und sprang auf, und beinah entkam ihm ein Schrei. Aber nur beinah.

Die lockige Hexe fing an zu kichern und musste sich dabei die Hand vor den Mund halten um nicht laut los zu lachen.

Der Slytherin sah an sich hinab und entdeckte das Tier von Hermine, das sich an ihm rieb. Wieso war es nicht in seinem Käfig? Und verdammt noch mal was wollte es von ihm? Dieses Tier hatte ihn vollkommen lächerlich gemacht.

Er warf der Gryffindor einen eiskalten Blick zu, weil sie immer noch lachte. Doch sie verstummte nicht. Sie konnte nicht.

„Findest das wohl witzig?" zischte er ihr zu, wobei er ihr immer noch wütende Blicke zuwarf. „Was hat deine Katze überhaupt hier verloren? Sollte sie nicht in ihrem Käfig sitzen?"

„Es … tut mir … Leid." Brachte sie heraus und lachte weiter.

Sein Wutgefühl verstärkte sich um einiges. Noch nie hatte es jemals Jemand gewagt ihn auszulachen.

„Ein Malfoy hat Angst vor einem Kater?" fügte sie dann noch hinzu.

„Natürlich nicht. Ein Malfoy hat vor nichts Angst! Die Katze hat mich nur erschreckt."

„Kater. Nicht Katze."

„Interessiert mich doch nicht!"

Er stieß das Tier von sich und setzte sich wutschnaubend hin. Immer noch musterte sie ihn und fragte sich ob sie ihn jemals so wütend gesehen hatte. Ein Wutausbruch passte nicht zu ihm. Sonst war er immer so kalt. Es schien als würde er sein Lebenswillen verlieren. Er hat sich in den letzten Jahren verändert. Von Jahr zu Jahr wurde er immer ruhiger und kälter. Besonders nach dem 5 Schuljahr, nachdem sein Vater nach Askaban gekommen war. Natürlich ist Lucius nach einem halben Jahr wieder raus gekommen. Wegen Mangel an Beweisen. Aber eigentlich lag es daran, dass das halbe Ministerium aus Gefolgsleuten von Voldemort bestand. Das schien aber irgendwie keinen zu interessieren. Genauso wenig wie es die Leute aus der Schule interessierte, wie sehr sich Malfoy geändert hatte.

Er zog sich vollkommen zurück. Man sah ihn selten beim Abendessen oder sonst wo herumbummeln. Er kam immer zum Unterricht und dann verschwand er spurlos, bis zum nächsten Tag. Es gab beinah keine blöden Kommentare mehr. Er ließ sogar Harry und Ron die meiste Zeit in Ruhe. Und wenn dann doch was kam, schien es mehr aus Gewohnheit zu sein. Er ignorierte einfach alle. Ihr war als wäre ihm alles egal. Und keiner nahm Notiz davon…

Ihr fiel auf einmal das Ereignis in der dritten Klasse ein. sein

Damals hatte sie ihm eine Ohrfeige verpasst. Sie wusste auch dass er sie seit dem mehr hasste als irgendeinen anderen auf der Welt. Ausgenommen natürlich von ihren beiden besten Freunden.

„Es tut mir Leid. Krummbein hat die ganze Zeit miaut, da dachte ich mir es wäre besser ihn raus zu lassen. Nur für ein paar Minuten. Doch dann riss er sich aus meinen Armen und sprang auf deinen Schoß." Sagte Hermine bitter und packte den Kater wieder in seinen Käfig.

Dracos Gesicht verzerrte sich zu einer angewiderten Miene.

Der blonde Zauberer machte seine Augen wieder zu. Das letzte Mal war ihm zwar eine Lektion, aber diesmal war er sich sicher, dass der Kater eingesperrt war, denn das Jaulen hatte wieder angefangen. Trotzdem ärgerte er sich über seinen kleinen Wutausbruch.

Warum hatte er so reagiert? Er hatte sich doch sonst unter Kontrolle. Natürlich mochte er es nicht ausgelacht zu werden, besonders nicht von jemandem aus dem goldenen Trio, aber sogar dann hatte er sich nicht so zu benehmen. Sein Vater hatte ihm doch beigebracht, dass ein Malfoy niemals seine Wut zeigt. Was würde er wohl jetzt machen, wenn er gesehen hätte, wie sein Sohn sich benahm? Ein flaues Gefühl breitete sich in seinem Magen aus.

Doch dann spürte der Slytherin, dass er beobachtet wurde. Er spürte Grangers Blicke die sich in ihn bohrten.

„Granger, ich bin kein Ausstellungsstück. Musst du mich so angaffen?" sagte er, ohne seine Augen zu öffnen.

„Ich ..haabe dich nicht angegafft." Brach sie stotternd hervor.

Er konnte ihre Unsicherheit geradezu spüren.

„Ach nein? Wieso stotterst du denn so?"

„Ich stottere nicht!"

Er wusste nicht warum, aber er bekam eine ungeheure Lust sie in Verlegenheit zu bringen. Und bekanntlich war ja Rache ziemlich süß.

„Findest du nicht auch, dass es hier ziemlich heiß ist?" fragte er mit rauer Stimme, dann zog er sein Umhang aus, warf ihn aus den Sitz neben ihm und lehnte sich wieder in sein Sitz.

Schon wieder fühlte er ihre Blicke.

Hermine konnte ihre Augen nicht von ihm abwenden. Er hatte sich in den letzten Jahren ziemlich verändert. Aus dem schmächtigen Knaben, ist nun ein kräftiger junger Mann geworden. Er war kein Muskelpaket, doch was er hatte war wirklich nicht schlecht. Das Quidditch hat ihm wirklich gut getan. Er hatte zwar ein schwarzes Shirt an, aber trotzdem sah man seine Muskeln. Ein paar Strähnen aus seinem silbrig, blondem Haar fielen ihm ins Gesicht, das immer noch ziemlich blass war. Sein Gesicht schien kein Makel aufzuweisen. In der Mitte befand sich eine perfekt aristokratische Nase. Darunter seine zartrosa Lippen. Und seine Augen schienen das Beste an ihm zu sein. Sie waren so … offen.

Erschrocken blickte Hermine weg. Hatte er bemerkt wie sie ihn verträumt gemustert hatte? Sie spürte wie ihr Kopf rot anlief. Wahrscheinlich würde der Ton ihres Gesichts Rons Haaren ziemlich ähneln. Sie war gleichzeitig sauer auf ihn, weil er es vermutlich extra gemacht hatte, und auf sich, weil sie ihn angestarrt hatte. Aber warum nur?

Amüsiert blickte der Blonde sie an. Er wusste, dass er überdurchschnittlich attraktiv war, aber das es so leicht wird, hatte er nicht erwartet. Es war schon lange her seit dem er sich so ein Spaß erlaubt hatte. Was würde er alles tun, nur um einen Gedanken des Bücherwurms zu verstehen.

„Ich hatte Recht. Du hast mich angestarrt. Da zeigt doch nicht etwa eine Gryffindor Interesse an einem Slytherin?" fragte er, wobei er seine Augenbraue hob.

Bei diesen Worten drehte sich das Mädchen entsetzt zu ihm um. Immer noch mit einem hochrotem Kopf. Es mag ja Stimmen, dass seine Kommentare weniger wurden, doch er wusste immer noch wie man Menschen total lächerlich macht.

„Ich? .. Interesse an .. einem Slytherin? .. Wie kommst du überhaupt darauf? Ich würde mich noch nicht mal mit einem von euch einlassen, wenn ihr die letzten Lebewesen auf Erden wärt." Sagte sie aufgebracht und schaute ihn direkt an.

„Dann verrat mir mal warum du mich so Sehnsüchtig gemustert hast?"

Hermine wollte diesem arroganten Mistkerl was erwidern, doch da wurde die peinliche Stille durch das aufschieben der Tür gestört.

„Hermine Granger?" fragte ein Huffelpuff Schüler, den Draco als denselben von vorhin erkannte. Seine Stimme war leise und zittrig. Hermine nickte, worauf der Junge ihr berichtete, dass ein Lehrer sie sofort sehen wollte. Draco erinnerte sich, dass seit dem letzten Jahr immer ein Hauslehrer im Zug mitfuhr.

Die Hexe stand auf und eilte mit dem Jungen aus dem Abteil. Sie hatte einen sehr selbstsicheren Gang. Was natürlich dem Slytherin nicht entging. Es verwirrte ihn bloß, dass sie sich manchmal wie ein kleines schüchternes Schulmädchen benahm und ein andermal eine Selbstsicherheit ausstrahlte, die sogar ihm unter die Haut ging.

Aber es verwirrte ihn noch mehr, dass er jetzt, wo er das Abteil für sich hatte, an sie dachte. Und warum hatte er versucht sie zu blamieren? Warum hat er überhaupt versucht sie zu ärgern? Aus dem Kindesalter war er doch schon längst raus. Also, warum nur?

Draco blickte aus dem Fenster und bemerkte, dass die Sonne schon ziemlich tief stand. Wie lange fuhren sie schon? Auf jeden Fall länger als eine Stunde. Die Zeit ist an ihm genauso schnell vorbeigerauscht wie der Zug an den Bäumen. Bald müssten sie in Hogwarts sein.

* * *

Das wars fürs erste. Bin Kommis nicht abgeneigt, ganz und gar nicht.

Was haltet ihr eigentlich von Slash? Hab mir überlegt eine Draco Harry FF zu schreiben, meine Beta meint aber ich soll lieber meine Finger davon lassen. Aber desto mehr Gründe sie gegen ein D/H FF hatte, desto interessanter fand ich die Idee. Hmm...

Hier noch eine FF-Empfehlung: **Cassandra-Inana - Charm the birds out of the trees!** (eine der besagten Draco X Harry FFs)

Sehen uns dann beim nächsten Kapitel ;)


End file.
